Description
by meshi-chan
Summary: Oneshot. Literature Homework : Describe someone and describe them with feelings. It looks easy but for Hyuuga Junpei, it is not. JunRiko. Warning inside. Failed Grammar. Don't like, don't read. Edited : 22/7/2013


Description

Pairing : Hyuuga Junpei x Riko Aida

Rated : T

Summary : Describe a person and describe them with feelings

Warning : Failed English. A bit AU maybe? A lot of time-skip. And I'm sorry if the story doesn't match the title.

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET. It belongs to Fujimaki Tadotashi-sensei.

Edited : 22/07/2013

Thank you for** dezirae williams** who kindly offering me to edit this fanfic. Thank you very much.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and the classroom was already empty. Hyuuga Junpei is sitting on his chair and was staring his notebook.

There's a homework that he must submit to the teacher on Monday.

Can't do it. The basketball team will have a practice match with Kaijou, Shuutoku and Touou.

But that's not the point.

Hyuuga looked up at the chalkboard.

'Describe a person with feelings. Submit it on Monday'

"With feelings? I can describe something but with someone, but with feelings... That's another story..." Hyuuga sighed as he played with his pencil.

His literature teacher's homework kept haunting his mind for the rest of the day.

'Describe Tetsuya #2? Or maybe someone from the team? AGH! THIS IS TOO HARD- ' Hyuuga thought in frustration.

"Hyuuga you're still here?"

Hyuuga turned his head and saw Kiyoshi in the doorway, wearing a white t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Aho! There's no practice today!" Hyuuga shouted, irritated. "Didn't you listen what coach said this morning?"

"There's no practice? Oh. My mind must have been wandering somewhere else" Kiyoshi said, grinning goofily.

Hyuuga sighed and looked at his notebook.

"Anyway what are you doing?" Kiyoshi asked and sat in front of Hyuuga.

"Literature homework. Have you done it?" Hyuuga asked. "The describing someone with feelings one?"

"Oh yeah, I have. I described someone." Kiyoshi grinned again.

"Who?" Hyuuga asked confused.

"A girl I saw in my dream. She has a white skin, brown hair, green yet tender eyes, she has the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. Hyuuga, she's beautiful. "Kiyoshi said, grinning at the basketball captain.

Hyuuga sweatdropped and massaged his temple. "It was only a dream, Kiyoshi..." He said.

Then Kiyoshi noticed that Hyuuga's notebook was still blank and white. "So, Hyuuga, who do you want to describe?" Kiyoshi asked him.

"No idea. Any suggestions?" Hyuuga asked Kiyoshi lazily.

Hyuuga must have gone crazy to ask the 190 cm brown-haired guy about such a question.

"Kagami, maybe?" Kiyoshi suggested.

"This notebook will be filled by all my complaints about him" Hyuuga said.

"Kuroko?"

"Short one: He disappears and reappears so easily"

"Izuki?"

Hyuuga shrugged "That's a good choice and should I write all about his lame jokes and puns that he says all the time too?"

"How about Mitobe?"

"A tall but silent guy. Too short."

"Koga?"

"Can do anything but master nothing cat-face"

"Tsuchida?"

"Mitobe's sister's boyfriend"

"Furihata? Kawahara? Or Fukuda?"

"Three musketeers"

"Me?"

"A hell of an idiot"

"Someone in other schools? Kise or Aomine for example?"

"No." Hyuuga sighed and resting his head on his palm.

"Ah! Right! How about Riko?" Kiyoshi suggested.

Hyuuga's ear twitched.

"That's a good idea but… How should I describe her? Her nasty cooking?" He asked to the Seirin center.

"It's not polite to describe a girl like that, Hyuuga." Kiyoshi said sweatdropping.

"Then, what do you think about her in your opinion? The good stuff I mean." Kiyoshi suggesting

Silence.

"I can't think of anything!" Hyuuga ruffled his own hair in frustration.

Kiyoshi just laughed. "You can't even describe the person you like, Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga's face reddened as he reached his notebook and slapped Kiyoshi's head with it.

"H-H-How could you know?! Y-YOU!" Hyuuga shouted in embarrassment as he pointed Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi grins innocently.

"It was obvious, wasn't it? I read way too many mangas while I was in the hospital. There's always a character that falls in love with his or her childhood friend." Kiyoshi said.

Hyuuga sat back, his face was still red. "You…"

"Oh, but the person sometimes didn't end up with their childhood friend. Their childhood friend sometimes ends up with someone else" Kiyoshi added, smiling cheerfully.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS—" Hyuuga shouted in panic.

"Don't worry. I have this feeling you'll end up with Riko." Kiyoshi said with a smile in his face. A warm smile, not a goofy or stupid or something-like-that smile.

Hyuuga stayed quiet. His face was still red.

The classroom door suddenly slid violently. That made Kiyoshi and Hyuuga jumped from their seats.

Speak of the devil, Hyuuga thought.

Riko Aida stood at the doorway, one hand on her hip and one in the door, her shoulder length hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked like she was ready to explode any moment now. Which was bad for both of them.

"You two! I have been looking for you guys EVERYWHERE! Teppei! Shouldn't you have been with me at the student council meeting today?!" Riko yelled.

Kiyoshi froze and he laughed nervously.

Riko walked to the classroom.

"And Hyuuga-kun! Didn't I tell you to tell that Bakagami that we didn't have practice today?!" Riko asked Hyuuga.

Hyuuga froze. How he could have forgotten— must be the homework and THIS DAMN task, Hyuuga thought.

Riko sighed as she dropped her bag and sat across them, facing Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

"Sorry for yelling at you guys. I'm just... tired..." Riko said as she untied her ponytail hair.

"W-we get it, Riko/Coach" Kiyoshi and Hyuuga said sweatdropping.

Silence.

Kiyoshi looked at his phone, "Grandma needs me. Gotta go now. See you tomorrow!" he said.

"Don't forget 9 o'clock tomorrow, Teppei!" Riko shouted at the brunette who ran outside.

"9 o'clock, yeah!" Riko could hear his reply.

Riko sat in front of Hyuuga. "Want me to help you with your homework?" she asked.

"Ah, right. The mathematics one..." Hyuuga reached his math notebook. "This one, that one and I'm finished."

Riko took the notebook and the pencil from his hand.

"Oh this one... First is you multiply it, then find the y before determining the x... And..." she began to write on his notebook.

Hyuuga stared at it. Not the notebook. Her.

Her brown eyes looked so serious—yet beautiful, as she was staring at his notebook. Her lips muttering some words and numbers that he don't know what the hell is it. Sarcastic? Yes. Her hand moved so fast while she was writing. Her brown, shoulder-length hair blew softly in the wind.

'Her hair has gotten longer… And it looks so soft too. It's been a while since I saw her with long hair' Hyuuga thought.

Without realizing it, he stretched out his hand and runs his fingers through her hair.

Soft.

Riko turned her head, facing Hyuuga, surprised.

He widened his eyes.

WHAT. THE. HELL. AM. I. DOING. He thought furiously.

They blushed and Riko threw his notebook to his desk. "I-I'm finished! I-I should get going—See you tomorrow, Hyuuga-kun!" she grabbed her bag and ran out the classroom.

"S-See you, coach,"

Hyuuga then slammed his fist on the desk.

Damn that was awkward. He thought, taking off his glasses.

He should be thankful that she didn't hit him or something like that.

_**The Next Day**_

"Are you sure this is okay?" Izuki Shun asked Hyuuga who was holding a small rock in his hand.

"Relax, I usually do this to her at night if she's still awake" Hyuuga said.

"Oi, brats! What the hell are you trying to do?!" The brunette man, Aida Kagetora, yelled at them.

"A-Aida-san—" Izuki and Hyuuga froze.

Kagetora sighed in relieve, "Oh. It's you two.. Relax, I know you're waiting for my lovely daughter. She's upstairs. Finishing her homework." Kagetora said, pointing to the stairs.

"Ah, thank you, Kagetora-san. Come on, let's call her, Hyuuga." Izuki said to him.

"Nah, you'll go. I'll wait for that dumb idiot guy here in case he comes." Hyuuga said, his face reddening.

Izuki shrugged as he walked to the stairs.

He saw Riko sitting on the couch, putting down her notebook.

"Coach, Hyuuga and I are here. Kiyoshi said he's on his way." Izuki said.

Riko jumped, look surprised and her face was red. "I-Izuki-kun! Is it 8.30 already?! Ah—I'll change my clothes first!"

She jumped from the couch and ran to her room.

Izuki sighed then he noticed the open notebook on the table.

* * *

_'Describe someone with feelings: Aida Riko /2 - 1_

_He has the most determined look in his green eyes I've ever seen. His short black hair blows softly every time he made a shot and every time it went in, he has this big smile full of confidence on his face._

_He wears glasses and that made him a perfect person. He takes them off when he was serious or tired, which was rare._

_He's about 179 cm and has pretty good body stats._

_I hated him once from hating something he loved the most._

_But now, I loved him so much for loving something he loved the most again. And I would be happy to stay by his side forever'_

* * *

Izuki widened his eyes then chuckles softly. "I think Hyuuga wrote the same thing on his homework." He said

_Early in the morning,_

_"Ah, Izuki, I'm going to get ready." Hyuuga ran to his room, leaving his notebook opened._

_Izuki decided to take a peek at his friend's work._

* * *

'Literature Homework: Hyuuga Junpei / 2-1

She has brown serious yet kind eyes. Her hair was brown and soft, shoulder-length. She has the most wonderful smile and she smiles often, but the strange thing is she got mad often too. She's a little flat-chested but I don't care about it because she is cute.

She's caring and loving. Kind of like a mother. She is horrible when it comes to cooking. But, I believe that her cooking will get better.

She is the one who made me start something I loved, and that's why I loved her.

I would be glad if I can be by her side forever'

* * *

_Izuki chuckles. He knew exactly who was his friend describing._

_Who?_

_Their coach of course_

_"Those two really... Can't they confess to each other already?" Izuki sighed. "Then, we'll make them"_

_He reached his phone, and started typing the keypad and will send the message to his teammates._

_'Operation Matchmaker begin –Izuki-'_

_Sent._

_"This is going to be fun~" Izuki hummed happily as he checked his mail inbox. _

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day.

We could see a certain black-haired male is now running through the hospital hall. He looks like he was in a hurry.

He was panting hard, and his basketball jersey was tied around his waist.

A cellphone was in his hand.

Finally, he reached a room, and he violently opened the door.

A certain brunette woman was lying on the bed, looking exhausted. And a brunette man was holding a baby in his big arms.

"Junpei. You came just in time. Our daughter. She looks like what Teppei describe her back in high school." The woman said, smile tiredly.

The black-haired man walked to the brunette woman, kissing her forehead.

"You did a good job, Riko." He said, smiling to his wife, kissing her forehead again then he embraced her tight.

"I'm sorry I got here late, Riko..." He said again, releasing the hug.

"That's okay, Junpei. Teppei came here right after I called him. He told me he was in the area. He took me to the hospital and stayed with me during labor." The brunette smiled at her husband.

"Thank you for staying with her, Kiyoshi." He turned facing the taller brunette who was holding the baby.

"Anytime. I'm your daughter's godfather too, aren't I?" The brunette smile as he handed the baby to the black-haired bespectacled man.

_'This girl has a white skin, with a brown and soft hair'_

The man stroked the baby's head softly.

The baby coughed and she opened her eyes slowly

_'She has these tender green and beautiful eyes'_

Her eyes are green and tender.

'_And Hyuuga, her smile was gorgeous'_

The baby gave her new daddy a smile. True, it is gorgeous.

_'She was the most beautiful girl I have ever met.'_

"Hyuuga Rina. Welcome to the family." The man, Hyuuga Junpei, finally said to the baby.

Kiyoshi and Riko smiled.

The door was opened again and a group of man walked in, panting hard.

"A-A-A-A girl!" Kagami Taiga widened his eyes. He was still in his basketball jersey.

"Kagami-kun, you're too loud." Kuroko Tetsuya in his daycare uniform stared at him. "But, you've done a great job, coach."

Mitobe Rinnosuke nod and he has a big smile on his face.

"She looks like Riko and Hyuuga!" Koganei Shinji squealed, pointing at the baby.

"That's because she's their daughter, Koga." Tsuchida Satoshi said sweatdropping.

"Congratulations, Captain and coach!" Fukuda, Kawahara and Furihata said together.

"Hyuuga and Riko have done a miraculous job thus the Generation of Miracles will came here for a miraculous visit later—AH! That's a good one!" Izuki Shun said, taking his notepad from his pocket.

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga laughed. Riko smiled before saying, "Meet our big family too as well, Rina. The Seirin Basketball Family. Guys, come here. Meet Hyuuga Rina."

* * *

END

A/N : Ah so cheesy. It's not even matched with the title! And I'm soooo sorry if you found so many grammar mistakes because English is not my first language. I'm still learning it.

I figured this fanfic out while I was studying language & literature in school. I don't know what they called literature in Japan though lol.

Anyway, what do you think?

Mind to drop a review but no flames?

Thanks for reading!

Meshi-chan

Once again, thank you so much **dezirae** williams. And of course for you guys who are reading this fanfic :D


End file.
